


我不在

by fullmoonbayferry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, fragments, 刀子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonbayferry/pseuds/fullmoonbayferry
Summary: 希尔化灰之后开始，黑山轮流成了不在场的一方





	我不在

**Author's Note:**

> 是片段。1写于复联三之后，2写于复联四之后。因为没有办法拓展成正式的长文，选择了主题把它们串在这里。刀的不是我，是官方。

对于玛利亚·希尔而言，一切都发生在眨眼之间。

她上一秒还在望着自己变成灰烬的手指，下一秒就就坐在了满目疮痍的废墟之间。来不及回头，她就被叫去指挥一场世纪大战——和灭霸的小喽啰们。

玛利亚是一个训练有素的战士，专业素养连尼克·弗瑞都赞不绝口，但是在那场战斗中，如果说她一点都没有分心，那就是在撒谎。开着蓝牙盯着控制屏，嘴上布置着火力，眼睛却没有关注敌人的枪口。她在找一个人。

娜塔莎会在哪里？这是多么惨烈的战斗……对方是宇宙来的精兵，装备高级自不必说，不少人也有自己的特殊能力。自己这边的法师、魔法师、机器人和外星生物能抗下对方的炮火，但是普通人呢？娜塔莎在战场上吗？她穿上了铠甲吗？

提心吊胆一整天，直到后来的“知情者会议”，她才知道：娜塔莎不在战场上。

娜特没有等她回来。

/

娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫注定在沃米尔死去。

她曾经撞见过一个吉卜赛神婆。疯疯癫癫的神婆看见她走过来，居然停下了叨叨唠唠，向她鞠了个躬。

“你能带她回来。”神婆对她说。

娜塔莎只当神婆想要她的钱财，没有理她，自顾自走开了。然而神婆追上了她，拿出一只水晶球塞到她手里，念着她的卜文：“长生未许如灰死，长落星池孤影动。月不长圆花易落，君应悲我情。”

啊，命运。

这五年来，她不止一次到她们定情的海滨去。夏日，傍晚，海鸥，浪花。那天玛利亚穿着制服来的，被自己诓骗着换上了比基尼。在遮阳伞下旖旎了一个晚上，最后在星空下完成了两个人的第一个吻。

救生员和玛利亚一样化成灰了，这五年来没有人打理过那片海滩。

物是人非，她只能踩着沙滩上的贝壳回忆往昔。沙子里只混入了一点点砂砾，但是她却觉得自己像是得到了双腿的小美人鱼，每一步都走在刀尖上。每一步都走在心尖上。

如果消失的是自己，她绝对不希望希尔为她做相同的事情。自己惧怕失去希尔甚至超过死亡。如果自己

但是无论怎么样，她希望玛利亚拥有的人生，不在那一天戛然而止。玛利亚或许会找到新的人，结婚，甚至有小孩。玛利亚或许不会像自己一样，沉溺其中无法自拔，只能拼命工作让自己没有悲伤的机会。

人人都说她跳崖是无私的表现，天知道她出于自私才干了这样的事。

有趣的是，她从悬崖跳下的那一瞬间，向自己从不相信的上帝许的愿望是：我希望玛利亚不爱我，起码不像我爱她那样爱我。

/

我不在的夏日海滨，你会和谁来一起看海？

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看完  
> 原文发布于LOFTER，校对之后发到Ao3


End file.
